


A Welcome Break

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine the avengers all cuddling up after an especially tired mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Break

Steve’s the one who initiated it, which really shouldn’t surprise anyone. He was always tactile after a mission, running his hands over the others to check for bruises or other injuries. He’d curled up next to Thor on the couch before when especially long or difficult missions weighed on him, tucking himself against the larger man’s chest and trying to calm and soothe himself after what they’d faced on the field. It was only natural that the others would join, really, since they’d all faced the same troubles and risks – not the mention that Steve was admittedly rather convincing when he extoled the virtues of post-mission cuddling and Thor didn’t seem to mind when they had to move the cuddle pile to the floor.

By the time they’ve convinced everyone to join them, they’re sprawled across a blanket before the fireplace, Thor lying on one side with Steve cuddled up against his chest with Bruce leaning gently against his back. Natasha tended to perch with Clint on the edge of the blanket, close enough to find comfort in company but not enough to be touched. Tony was more tactile, stretching out with one arm thrown out to wrap around Thor and Steve, and they had to remind him that he had to take off his gauntlets for doing so or they’d end up with scratches or bruises from the gear.

It was safe and accepting when the rest of the world wasn’t and it was both a closely guarded secret and a welcome break from the trials they faced.


End file.
